


But that's Life Right?

by PillowLord



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillowLord/pseuds/PillowLord
Summary: Connor makes his weekly visit. He finally does something different.





	But that's Life Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue is from Booster Gold. Like it's too tempting.

There is a gravesite covered in fallen leaves. The stone is plain. Only a name and dates are listed.

Whenever he visits, Connor is always accompanied by someone from the Jericho Crew. It is wholly unnecessary, but he understands their concern. It doesn’t make it any less condescending. Like they can’t trust him with himself. They’re wasting their time. He comes here too often, and they are busy with their own lives. They don’t need to pause it for him.

Connor takes a calming breath that he does not need. He lowers himself to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest. The grass is wet with dew. The orange of autumn trees blends with the setting sky. Markus stands behind him, silent and alert.

“Hank once asked me what I think would happen after I die.” Connor breaks the usual silence, his voice soft.

Startled, Markus is quick with a response. “Connor, no. Hank wouldn’t want you to…”

“I’m not. I’m not. I’m not.” He repeats like a mantra, hoping to make it true. A plaintive cry escapes him. Connor tucks his head between his knees, his arms shielding him from the rest of the world. He does not cry. “It’s okay. I’m okay. Everything is okay.”

“Are you sure?” Markus hesitantly asks.

“No. But that’s life, right?” Connor moves on, giving himself a new objective. “I’m going to clean up his grave and get some flowers. He’d hate it.”

He laughs a bit. He begins to clear the grave of leaves. Markus bends down to help him. They work together in silence until the grave is meticulously clean.

There is a pristine gravesite. Bright flowers of all kinds adorn the stone. As time continues its forward march, less people remember who the man the grave was for. Connor continues to live.


End file.
